The present invention relates to a reception circuit.
A reception circuit according to related art detects the beginning of data as a preliminary to a stage that performs bit discrimination on a received signal and demodulates the data. The circuit performs correlation operation on a received signal using a specific pattern including a unique word as a reference signal and detects a peak value as the beginning of data. For example, refer to patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 10 (1998)-155004) and patent document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3185716).
As shown in FIG. 10, the data beginning detection system premises that a received signal contains a unique word or a preamble prefixed to data. The system performs a correlation operation on the received signal using unique words in a delay unique word table as a reference signal and detects a peak value output from a correlator as the beginning of data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 10 (1998)-155004
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3185716